


I’ll Let You Set the Pace

by RosemaryTumbleweed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, OCcrushesonErwin, jealouslevi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryTumbleweed/pseuds/RosemaryTumbleweed
Summary: Delia Sinclair has had the biggest crush on Erwin Smith ever since she first met him in primary school as one of his father’s students. What’s not to love? The guy’s intelligent, charming, and not to mention handsome. All of which is great, except that he doesn’t seem to return the affection now that he’s Commander of the Survey Corps, and she a Lieutenant. Which is why she is simply ecstatic over the prospect of being his plus one for the Annual Military Charity Ball in Mitras. Finally, a chance to show herself off before it’s too late! But when the commander gets severely injured during a particularly bad expedition, he is predisposed to rest until he heals up. Meanwhile, Levi takes his place as Delia’s escort. Suddenly, Delia is tasked to teach the coldest man she’s ever met, how to waltz along with a myriad of other high society etiquette. All while preparing for the next expedition, nursing her beloved to health, and making damn sure that they receive funds from the ball. She has a week, and Levi is being a royal pain in the ass. Can they stick to the pace and make it in time?





	1. Untouchable Like a Distant Diamond Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic! Don't be shy, please leave your kudos!

 

The Commander’s office very much mirrored its owner—straightforward and practical. So much so, that some might even find it rather bare. Yet it has just the right amount of personality for it to feel oddly homely despite the cold, barely-there furnishings. Like that old fireplace bearing softly crackling flames in its stone hearth, and that bookshelf—seemingly another bland piece of wooden furniture—until one realizes the variety of books placed upon it, telling the onlooker that its owner is quite well-read in nearly all forms of literature be it in the sciences or in the humanities. Right here, Delia feels the familiar flutters of comfort and excitement in the pit of her stomach. And right now, they flutter wild as Erwin Smith motions for her to sit down at the chair in front of his desk. He then sits down himself, and looks over a paper he has in his hand. Meanwhile his sharp, handsome features flicker softly in the candlelight, almost giving him a godly glow. Delia holds her breath as she takes in—not for the first time—the only man she’s ever been attracted to since she was in primary school. Commander Smith has visibly aged from his line of work, but he has done so with grace. His jaw line remains strong and sharp, with a straight nose that gives his face a compelling profile, lips that are now pursed together are surprisingly plump, those intelligent ocean blue eyes of his seem to pierce the soul, his cheekbones are perfectly defined, thick eyebrows are currently drawn together in concentration, and a head of blonde hair is dashingly swept to the left, then waxed in place. The imposing man was a picture of dominance. The epitome of a commander, only being amped up by his incredible height. Not to mention the sculpted body Delia knew the commander was hiding under his uniform. Cordelia breathes out. Oh it’s as if Erwin Smith was chiseled from the hand of God. A true Adon—

‘Delia, you didn’t happen to have packed your party shoes when you enlisted, did you?’

Delia snaps out of her reverie, her shoulders straightening to attention, as she is met face to face with her fantasy crush gazing right at her-- his head tilted, sporting a small smile that brings so much character to his face. His ocean blue eyes crinkled in such a boyishly charming way. Sweet Maria, she hopes he hadn’t noticed her zoning out and staring at him. (Again) The goddesses know that she needs this job more than anything in the world, and losing it could literally mean spending the rest of her days starving out in the streets. All these…feelings have no place in a military brigade. Much more if they’re directed towards a superior. In fact, these…feelings (ugh) just pretty much breaks nearly every stipulation in the military code of conduct.

‘Party shoes? As in…heels?’ Delia was dumbfounded. What an odd question. ‘Well, I wasn’t expecting to dance the waltz, Commander.’ Erwin gave a baritone chuckled, like smooth honey with chocolate. ‘That’s too bad, you’re going to need them, _Lieutenant_.’ Delia rolled her eyes. Emphasizing her title dramatically is Erwin’s way of telling her to drop the formalities and just “call him Erwin,” the same way he just sticks to calling her by Delia. In Erwin’s perspective, seeing as they have known each other since primary school way back when Delia was another one of Erwin’s father’s students, there really is no need for the extra pomp. But for Delia, at this point, when she is so head over heels in love with the man, calling him by his first name just intensifies things. _Erwin_ is reserved for her dreams, for whispered wishes and desires into the night. _Erwin_ is sacred on her lips. She uses it sparingly.

‘What for, _Smith_?’ A compromise.

The commander straightens in his seat in an attempt to stretch his most likely sore shoulders and back. ‘You’ve probably been informed about the upcoming Annual Military Charity Ball at Mitras in two weeks. I’m officially inviting you to be my plus one for the night.’ His date. ‘You could call it that, yes.’ The handsome man chuckled. Delia blushed as she stuttered out a ‘I didn’t mean to say that out loud’ to the smirking blond. Erwin waved it off lightly, and entwined his fingers on his desk, all business. ‘What do you say Delia? You do have the makings of a high society lady. You certainly know your way around these things, I could use your background and knowledge of the power play in that arena. So you think you can work your charms and wit in helping me raise funds for the good of humanity?’ The petite, red-headed girl, blushing furiously, sat frozen and started her internal monologue:

‘First of all, _Erwin_ _Smith_ , you are the love of my life, and being your date in anything is probably the only single wish my heart ever made on my lonely, sleepless nights. I am so in love with you, I would do anything for you, so of course I would be absolutely thrilled to be your date in that stupid ball. Forget raising funds for the good of humanity. I’m going on a date with Commander Erwin Smith! And also. Do you really actually think I’m charming and witty? He called me charming and witty! By the Walls, what great thing have I done to deserve this?’

With her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and her hands clasping each other on her lap, Delia grinned, ‘I’m sure I can figure something out about those shoes.’ This made Erwin’s smile bigger. ‘Then it’s settled then. I have allocated funds for your party shoes and dress of course, so don’t worry about that. You can go shop for them during our supply run before this Friday’s expedition. If you could just assist me in plotting out the logistics for the supplies and arranging our lodgings and carriage for the ball, that would be great Delia.’ To which she replied with a prompt ‘Of course.’ All while her love-addled brain dwelled on the fact that she and the commander could be sharing lodgings for a night. ‘And here are the papers Levi needs for the next expedition, the needed supplies are also enclosed there so you might want to check that out for your logistics report.’ Erwin hands Delia a stack of documents set in a binder bearing the Wings of Freedom insignia of the Survey Corps. ‘Yes, sir.’ She takes them, gives a firm salute, and turns to the door.

‘Good night, Delilah’

Delia stops. She turns to face her superior, his blue eyes glimmering in the candlelight, again casting an almost ethereal glow on his features. Tenderly, she replies;

‘Goodnight, Samson’

The door clicks shut behind her, as the lone red head walks the dimly lit hallways with a wistful smile gracing her lips, hugging the binder to her chest. Delia laughs to herself, at the silliness of it all. Erwin Smith is not one for sentimentality. But once he does get sentimental and reminiscent, it can really get to her. She leans against a wall, as morsels of fond memories flood her. The schoolroom, a blond and a red head huddled over a book as he tutors her on what on earth is algebra, Mr. Smith humoring them with a story about a beautiful woman who was the one weakness of a strong man. Delia breathes out, and whispers a little prayer to the darkness. The only name on her lips, untouchable like a distant diamond sky. The one secret her heart keeps--

‘ _Erwin_.’


	2. I Pretend You’re Mine All the Damn Time

Delia bumps the wooden door closed with a pronounced click using the heel of her boot. ‘Took you long enough.’ The raven haired man muttered, his gunmetal eyes swiftly glanced at the woman entering his office. The rather rude greeting fell on deaf ears. Delia has been working for Captain Levi for so long, she’s long since been used to her superior’s rather cold and inappropriate form of courtesy, knowing full well that the rudeness is only surface deep at best. Captain Levi is a genuinely good man.

  
She gives a respectful salute. ‘My apologies, Captain. Commander Erwin had some pretty interesting news for me,’ Delia replies, then strides toward the man’s desk. In doing so, she mentally notes what errands she’ll have to do next. Levi seemed to already have finished his tea, his candles are going out, and his ink bottle is nearly empty as well. Looking closer at her direct superior himself, the dark circles under his eyes seem to be more profound than usual. His expression telling her that he won’t be done with his paperwork anytime soon. Levi probably doesn’t realize it, but Delia knows that he has a tendency to forget about his own self-care more when an expedition is coming up. She can’t blame him. As Humanity’s Strongest Shoulder, a lot is riding on his shoulders. In a way, he is responsible for the lives and safety for all three thousand soldiers in the regiment. They’re all counting on him to make the right decisions, and that certainly keeps him very busy.

  
‘Are you going to continue standing there staring like an idiot?’ Levi pauses whatever he’s writing and looks up to the wide green eyes of Delia, visibly embarrassed that she’s been caught staring. The she’s been staring at all really. Then she remembers the thick binder in her arms. ‘I—Oh! Commander Erwin wanted me to hand these to you. They’re the papers you requested for the upcoming expedition.’ Delia hastily hands the binder over to Levi, who seemed to be disinterested in it. He takes it, and sets it on his desk with a heavy thud. ‘For Sina’s Sake, I asked for a brief statistical report on the last expedition. Not a goddamn academic qualitative thesis,’ Levi growls out, as he starts flipping through the pages with a scowl. It looks like another long night for the captain. Levi realizes this, and looks up to tell his lieutenant just that.

  
‘I’ve already got your tea, Captain. Black and caffeinated. Just what you need.’

  
The red head was already ahead of him, having moved over to the quaint little breakfast nook placed by a bookshelf that she arranged for Levi. It had what Delia likes to call a “Levi’s Lieutenant Starter Pack.” This includes several jars of tea—black, earl grey, jasmine, and chamomile—tea cups and saucers, sugar, milk, some teaspoons, a hot thermos of water Delia regularly replenishes, and some bread and cheese in case Levi forgets to head downstairs to eat. (Which happens a lot.) While in the small cabinet beneath the top table of the breakfast nook, are supplies of candles, matches, ink bottles, quills, and paper. All of which are placed there for the convenience of not having to run all the way to the supply closet just for office supplies, amidst a very hectic workday. Of course, Delia makes sure to keep a bottle of bleach, gloves, and rags for good measure. Her boss is Captain Levi, clean freak extraordinaire.

  
She takes the chance to get those ink and candles she needed before she expertly prepares Levi’s black tea-- poured at just the right temperature for him not burn his tongue, and complete with a teaspoon of sugar. Years of being Lieutenant has had Delia pretty much be perfectly attuned to whatever it is her superior needs. On most days, she tries to be one step ahead of him even with the little things just so that he has that extra weight off his shoulders.

  
‘You know it isn’t in your job description to make me tea and mother me, Cordelia.’ Levi’s eyes stay trained on Delia’s busy figure. Admiring the careful way she makes his tea, and that small smile playing around her pink lips, telling him that she rather likes how he seems to only call her by her given name. It became something only Levi had the privilege to do, and oddly, the thought just makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Well, she makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Delia’s only official objective is to be his glorified secretary, runner, and assistant all in one. It isn’t in her duties to have to provide him what little comfort she can; be it reminding him to sleep, making him tea, and arranging that damn breakfast nook of hers. All the care and attention is certainly something Levi isn’t used to. Usually, it’s him who tries to busy himself with thinking about others, keeping them from dying and all that. But he definitely isn’t going to lie and say that he doesn’t like the fact that the pretty little redhead with the cute smile is so attentive to him. Except, Delia isn’t his glorified secretary, runner, and assistant alone. He has to share her with Erwin most of the time. But when he looks into her eyes, like right now, as she walks over to him to set down his favorite tea and replace his candles and ink bottle, (which Levi didn’t even notice needed replacing) when he knows she doesn’t do any of this shit for Erwin, he likes to pretend that she is his Cordelia alone all the damn time. But he tries not to dwell on that.

  
‘Don’t worry, I made tea for myself too if it makes you feel any better. I have a long night ahead of me as well. I have to give Commander Erwin my logistics report, and you know how bloody that can be.’ Delia gives a soft laugh, and smiles up to Levi. Emerald eyes meeting gunmetal ones. ‘Would you like me to accompany you here, Sir?’

  
Fucking yes Levi wants her to accompany him here, tonight, when the candlelight and the crickets all tell him that she’s for him to keep. ‘Tch.’ Well, he did say he’ll try not to dwell on it. ‘Sure. Just try not to drool on my couch when you start dozing off.’

  
The pair then sets to work, the warm tea rejuvenating and the comfortable silence enveloping them. Both being aware of each other, and not at the same time. Late nights with the captain are often like this-- dreadfully busy, but blanketed by the cozy atmosphere the candle lights, and tea provide. When Delia finally fell asleep, her quill still held in her hand as it lays limply on her lap, Levi approaches her slumbering figure. Taking a moment to watch her soft, shallow breathing. Her soft pink lips slightly parted, her eyelashes kissing her cheeks. She looked like Titania, slumbering amidst her bed of roses, waiting for Oberon to finally wake her and sweep her into his arms. But Delia is no fairy queen, and she’s just sleeping on Levi’s couch. And Levi is definitely no elf king, and he has no right to wake her and sweep her into his arms either. Levi then places one arm behind the woman’s neck, and another under her knees, as he positions her in a way where her entire body will be laying on the couch. He blows out the candle, and lets her sleep.

He tries not to pretend, but that night he does.  
  
The early morning air was still crisp in the stable when Delia arrived, actively ignoring the funky smell horses naturally emanate as she mounts her chestnut mare astride with a huff. She grips the reins on Pumpkin, and steadies herself on her saddle.  It’s a lovely day out. Clear blue skies, the sun shining brightly, birds chirping in the air; a perfect day for a supply run in which Delia puzzles over how to acquire enough food and essentials to sustainably feed and supply more than three thousand soldiers with over the course of their next expedition—wherein most will probably never return back from, so Delia’s moral consciousness is telling her to accord them every comfort possible-- with what meager funding they have.

  
Lovely.

  
She leans over to caress her horse luscious mane, as Delia patiently waits and looks around for her two companions. Her two companions being her closest friends in the regiment. Delia was absentmindedly yawning and stretching her arms when a she felt someone approach her from behind. ‘GoOd mOWning NaNAba,’ she says through her yawn.

  
‘Tch. You look and sound like an idiot,’ a very familiar voice replied. A voice that isn’t Nanaba.

  
Delia nearly fell off of Pumpkin’s back when she whipped back to come face to face with Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, dressed in nothing but his casual white shirt, dark pants, and riding boots. It wasn’t everyday she saw her captain out of the standard issued Survey Corps uniform. Surprisingly, the casual clothes didn’t make Levi look “ordinary” or “more laid back.” Curiously, they just accentuated the fact that Captain Levi keeps every item of clothing that he owns pristine and well pressed. That, and the fact that he really didn’t look too bad with his seemingly mundane ensemble either. No, not bad at all.

  
‘Good morning to you too, Cordelia.’

  
‘Captain Levi! Good morning!’ The startled woman gives a hasty salute. ‘What are you doing here? ...sir’ Delia winced, as she nearly forgot that last part. Levi grunted as he gracefully lifted himself astride his own black stallion. ‘I’m coming with you to your supply run, what does it look like I’m doing?’ He motioned his head for them to lead their horses out. Delia blinked. ‘With all due respect, sir. I’ve already got Hanji and Nanaba to help me out today. There’s no immediate need for you to come with me. Besides, don’t you need to finalize those expedition reports for the commander?’ she reminds the dark haired man riding ahead of her, smoothly controlling his horse as he leads the way out. ‘Hanji huh. Even more reason for me to supervise you brats if you have shitty-glasses with you.’

  
‘But— ‘

  
‘I need new cleaning supplies anyways.’

  
‘Then let me— ‘

  
Levi stops, then turns to look at Delia. His gunmetal eyes pointedly gazing at her green ones. ‘For Sina’s sakes, just let me come with you, Cordelia.’

  
Delia’s mouth drops. ‘Sir, I didn’t— ‘

  
‘GOOD MORNING DELIA DARLING! OOH AND SHORT STUFF TOO! ARE YA’LL READY TO HAGGLE?’

  
The captain and his lieutenant both looked over to see what all the boisterous shouting was about. Lo and behold, it’s Hanji and Nanaba riding over with the supply wagon already secured to their horses. The former soldier being far too enthusiastic about buying what is basically food for chum at 6 in the morning. Clearly, the blonde woman next to the bespectacled scientist already has her ears ringing. Nanaba’s face transitions from irritation to a look of relief upon finally spotting her friend’s redheaded, petite figure. Then to confusion as she sees Levi. Delia gives her an apologetic smile, as she waves them over. Looking at Nanaba’s handsome feminine features have always made Delia question the very foundations of her sexuality. Really, no woman should look that good sporting what essentially is a man-bun and a polo shirt. Beside her, Hanji starts squealing and fanning herself. Meanwhile, looking at Hanji, Delia just… questions everything. Including why this manic woman is her friend.

  
Once the pair have approached, the supply wagon rattling behind them, Nanaba firmly salutes. ‘Good morning, sir. I see you’ll be joining us today?’ She greets, to which Levi replies with an affirming ‘Hmm.’  
  


‘Any reason to just stay close to our precious Delia eh, Shorty? As if you didn’t already have her all to yourself last night! HAHAHAHAHA’

  
Delia flushes red, struck speechless. Suddenly, she remembers waking up from her superior’s office couch, a soft blanket draped over her, and her finished logistics report neatly stacked and filed. Obviously, none other than Levi would have been responsible in laying her down, cocooning her in a blanket, and organizing her report. Delia quite clearly remembers haphazardly falling asleep sitting upright, her paperwork nearly finished. Levi meanwhile, have narrowed his eyes to slits, shooting daggers at Hanji. ‘I know eleven different creative ways to sever your shitty jugular you shitty freak. So you better shut the fuck up before I decide to make my own version of art.’

  
After Levi nearly murdered Hanji when the scientist just guffawed and made kissy faces at the temperamental man, (a situation which was thankfully stopped by Delia’s soothing words to Levi, and Nanaba’s scolding of Hanji) the group finally set off to shop for their supplies.  
‘Well, looks like we got everything we need,’ Nanaba grunted as she stacked another box of canned beans onto the very full supply wagon. ‘Awesome sauce! It’s just a shame we couldn’t get our gas at a more discounted price,’ Hanji pouts. ‘What do you expect? We’re at a humanitarian crisis, and there are shortages everywhere.’ Nanaba replies, as she gets the horses ready for their trip back to HQ. ‘Hey! Where’s Shorty gone?’ The scientist looks around for the said man, as Delia replies distractedly, ‘Oh he went to get his cleaning supplies.’ She was pre-occupied with doing inventory work for their purchased supplies.

  
‘Speaking of, what’s all this about? Him joining us and all?’ Nanaba pipes up. Delia shrugs, ‘Like he said I guess. He needed more cleaning supplies.’ Hanji tutted. ‘Is that rrreally it tho? I mean, he could’ve just asked you to get them for him. Why come himself?’ She smooths her ponytail, as her eyes glint her grin widens. ‘I think our dear captain just wants to be near you, Delia darling.’ She then goes into a fit of giggles. Nanaba cocks an eyebrow. ‘And what’s up with the Cordelia thing?’ The redhead gives a frustrated groan, her hand rubbing down her face. ‘It’s absolutely nothing like that, guys! You do realize it’s Captain Levi we’re talking about here? Whether or not he joins us is his business. Let’s just be thankful that we don’t have any extra errands to do for him. And also, he calls me Cordelia! So what? That’s his thing. He saw my full name on my application, and he’s only ever called me that ever since.’ Delia slams her record book shut, and marches over to her saddle bag to keep it. ‘Hmm. Hey Hanji, notice how Levi never calls her brat? Just your classic Cordelia?’ the blonde woman passively says. Hanji gives a goofy I-don’t-know-about-you look. ‘I just think there’s something else going on in this little arrangement of yours. I mean, have you seen him look at you, Cordelia?!’ Delia’s cheeks warm up.

  
Does he really? Captain Levi??? No, that’s crazy talk from a crazy woman. And she was just about to say just that, that she doesn’t even like Levi that way, and remember? She has a crazy crush on Erwin?

  
‘Crap! Erwin! I nearly forgot!’ Delia exclaims as she shuffles to the two women who were just teasing her. ‘What? What is it?’ Nanaba asks, a worried look on her face. ‘Finally going to confess to him?’ She adds, the git smirking. Delia sticks her tongue out at her. ‘Not when I want to keep my job and stay out of the streets, thank you very much. No, he’s made me his plus one for the Annual Military Charity Ball in two weeks, and I need an outfit!’ The information took a few seconds to process before—

  
‘You’re his date?!’ The two women gasped. ‘Yes!’ Delia squealed and did a little happy victory dance. Her face was glowing, blushing and grinning from the excitement of it all. Hanji and Nanaba simultaneously slow clap.

  
‘You’ve made it. After how long again? Years of crushing on the man? And here you are, a butterfly breaking out of her cocoon and spreading her wings.’

  
‘This is it! Our precious Delia will soon be snatched up and taken by the man of her dreams! He’ll be scooping you into his arms whilst you two hidden in an alcove! Then you’ll passionately kiss! Aah, how romantic~.’

  
Delia stops and sheepishly blushes deeper at Hanji’s bold statement. ‘Well, I don’t know about that. This seems to be a purely platonic sort of date you know? I will be attending the ball under official duty, after all. Nevertheless, please help me find something nice to wear. This is my one chance to look cute for Commander Handsome!’ Delia practically begs her friends. Of course they enthusiastically agree. ‘And I know just the place!’ Nanaba grins.  

  
‘Just where the fuck do you think you’re going?’

  
The trio immediately shuts up the moment they heard that distinctly imposing voice. They turn to face Levi nervously, hoping he didn’t just hear everything they’ve been saying. It is absolutely off limits to have any sort of feelings or relationships with your superiors, whatsoever. And they’re pretty sure that the moment Captain Levi, right hand man of Commander Erwin Smith finds out, Delia will be pretty much dead.

  
So of course Levi overheard everything.

  
He didn’t really mean to eavesdrop. But he had to stop when Hanji and Nanaba started teasing Delia about him. (And he must say that they are very keen observers.) Levi wanted to know if perhaps Delia would have even the slightest romantic interest in him. Only to find out that, not only is she totally fucking uninterested judging by her reactions, she also seems to be comically head over heels in love with Erwin Smith. His superior. Levi’s never been the type to feel insecure about anything. But now, he just thinks about how Smith is taller than him, bigger than him, looks like a fucking poster child for fairytale princes, more cultured, more tactful, probably didn’t grow up in a fucking dumpster as a kid. He gets it.

  
Delia stutters out their reason for going, a story which Levi already heard about. ‘Tch.’ That just pisses Levi off more. Just to rub salt to the wound, of course the only girl he’s ever paid any interest to gets asked out to a fucking goddamn ball by the man she has a crush on. Fun-fucking-tastic he feels like shit. All this just worsens his already foul mood, causing him to glare at the trio before him. ‘But if you’d rather I go—‘

  
‘Just shut up and buy your stupid dress, Cordelia’

  
This does the trick, and strikes the redhead speechless, her emerald eyes wide in shock. He has never before used that tone of voice at her. Never spoke to her with such scorn. But Delia gets over it and nods. ‘Yes, sir.’ She gives a firm and respectful salute and leaves with her friends to do just what he ordered her to. The look on her face just made Levi want to kick himself.

Good job asshole, you just hurt her.

  
Grumpily, Levi mounts his horse, and proceeds to ride back to HQ. All the while imagining Delia trying to pick out the perfect dress to impress Erwin, trying to present herself alluringly for the commander. The raven haired man grits his teeth. She doesn’t need a fucking dress to impress anyone. She was fucking gorgeous in those leggings and that plain cream shirt she was wearing. Hell she’s always fucking gorgeous. Levi rides his stallion harder.

Erwin’s a fool to be blind to Cordelia.

  
The scowling man peeks at the rectangular box in his saddle bag. After the way Delia’s entire face lit up at the mention of Erwin, the way she smiled and giggled at the very thought of even being with him, Levi now realizes that he will have to be pretending from now on. Because after Erwin sees her in whatever stunning look she chooses, Levi is certain that he’ll have no chance whatsoever in winning the redhead’s affections over. Levi shoves the box back. He’ll just have to look into her eyes, and keep pretending she’s his all the damn time.


End file.
